beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Grigori
Daniel Grigori is one of the main characters in The Revolution, and is also the leader. He first appeared as a mysterious character, letting no one into his life, but as the season goes on, he has became more open. At the start of the second season, he began a relationship with Hannah Benley. In the second episode of the fourth season, it was revealed that he was in a 25-year long relationship with Catherine Price, which caused some problems in his and Hannah's relationship. Later on in the season, they broke up. As of the fifth season, he leads The Revolution and prepares them for the possible battle Catherine could bring them. Daniel is portrayed by Patrick Parker. Biography Daniel is an angel, sided with Heaven, and is also the leader of The Revolution. The Revolution was created by the Royal Throne, a female angel who guards the gates of Heaven, to ensure the safety of Lucinda Price, after the death of her sister, Catherine who, ironically, Daniel was in a relationship with for 25 years. Daniel was set as the leader of The Revolution, and was allowed to chose several other members to help him protect Lucinda. He chose his friends, Roland, Molly, Gabbe, Ariane & Annabelle. He also asked his brother, Cam to join him too. For over 5,000, The Revolution have aided Lucinda by protecting her by anyways necessary. Daniel was also the one who wished for Lucinda to enroll into Sword and Cross, and decided he and his friends should enroll too, to keep an eye on her. It was there where he met and fell in love with Hannah Benley, a human with spiritual beliefs. Series Season 1 At the beginning of the season, Daniel closes himself from Hannah, as he rapidly gains feelings for her, and this causes him to argue with her, which ends in Hannah wanting nothing to do with him. It's at that point that he and his brother, Cam, look into what Mason Gellar is doing with Hannah. Gabbe recovers some information about his life, and passes it onto Daniel, who then decides to reach out to the Werewolf. They both reach an agreement, but Mason ultimately breaks the agreement, thus, causing Daniel and the others to put an end to him. There plan, however, is called off when they attempt to find Hannah, who abruptly ran off after learning the truth about them. During a messy confrontation, Hannah is murdered by Janet Cartech, leaving Daniel completely heartbroken. He begs his brother, Arkas, to bring her back, which he does. Hannah then goes off with The Revolution, who fail to tell her the truth about Mason. Season 2 The second season marks the first season where Daniel and Hannah begin a relationship. The main plot-line generally focuses on Hannah and how lonely she has been since her transformation, but Daniel is also given his own plot-line, involving his brother Arkas, who thinks it would be best if Hannah was enrolled into a Nephilim school, where she could learn more about her new environment When Daniel learns of Hannah joining the Inner Serpents, he is upset that Hannah never spoke to him about it, which causes a tiny issue in their relationship. After the few mishaps, they both reconcile. Season 3 The third season is generally based on the Cartech's, and their return to civilization after what happened at Sword and Cross. It's not long, however, before they turn their power buttons on and abduct Gabbe, Molly and Annabelle. Daniel leads his friends to get them back. The season also introduces witches, who are willing to help out The Revolution, as long as they do some things for them. After finishing their tasks, the witches lead them to where the Cartech's are hiding the three girls. Roland kills Harry Cartech, but his two sisters are able to escape before it's their turn to be killed. Daniel is also tense in this episode, as he is jealous of how close Hannah and her new Serpent friend, Brad, are. Season 4 The fourth season returns back to focusing on Hannah, and how mysterious she has been recently, which causes her to tell her friends ruthless lies about her disappearances. When Daniel catches her in a lie, she asks for some help from Brad, who tells him that Hannah hasn't spoken to him in a while, saying she had been too busy with more important things. With the help from Lucifer, it's later revealed that Hannah had been working with Catherine Price, Daniel's former love, all this time. After a confrontation, Hannah decides to go with Catherine, leading Daniel and Hannah to break up. During the season finale, he and The Revolution devise a theory to come up with what Catherine is really doing. This season marks the final season where Hannah and Daniel are in a relationship. Season 5 Daniel, so far, has appeared in all of the episodes of the fifth season. It sees the return of Mason Gellar, and him working with The Revolution to get Hannah back from Catherine's grasp. According to sources, Daniel will go into hiding during the second part of the season, and will only appear in 8 episodes. Appearances (97/97) Season 1 = (20/20) *Pilot *Detention in the Graveyard *Promises *That Broken Statue *Chess Pieces *Dressing Up *Tales of Regret *Intuition Kicks In *My Morals Are Better *Dodging You *Purple Tulips *Werewolf Movie Marathon *I Remember *The Pool In The Church *Knowing Me, Knowing You *The Cartech Legacy *Secrets *Deal With It *Dying Beside You *Rest In Peace |-|Season 2 = (20/20) *Adjusting *Let's Fly *School for Nephilim *Wingless Lucinda *First Date *Arkas' Request *The First Serpent *Ms Know It All *Lucifer Talks *Loretta *Not In My House *Parental Control *The Basement *Anger, How Bitter You Are *Damned Reality *Serpent Business *Riddles *Trust Is More Powerful Than Love *A Memorial For A Lone Werewolf *A Final Decision |-|Season 3 = (22/22) *No Funny Business *Dead with Debts *Not Without Him *Amuse Me *Under Seize *Witches and Wonders *The Three Who We Must Save *Dealing with Business *Don't *Three Little Words *Plan A *Creepy Crawlers *Plan turns to Action *The Devil And His Purpose *Those Damn Witches! *Here Lies You *Control Your Serpent *Watch Out For Love *Saved *Your Last Chance *Offer Up, Dear Kindred One *Free Hot Dogs all-round! |-|Season 4 = (24/24) *The Deck *Double The Pain *Secrets, Lies & Missing Angels *Lucifer & Lucinda *Slow Moves Like A Sleuth *66 x 66 *Fire In Your Heart *Leaving Small Notes Is My New Hobby *Dealing With The Cartechs *Following The Serpent *What If *All For You *Bring Me Home *Life With Her *Happy Holidays From The Grigori Family! *Lucifer's Request *Fallout *Broken Hearts, Lost Love & Hidden Doors *What Now? *The Revolution Reforms *Your Most Desired Object *Run & Hide *Follow Me, Part 1 *Follow Me, Part 2 |-|Season 5 = (11/11) *The Magic Bowl *Looking for Peace *Joel and Amy *High Hopes *Back in Time *Explode, Dear Angels *Batting A Ball *Moon Night *Fast Motives *Pinned Down *Gutting the Pig Category:The Revolution Category:Members of The Revolution Category:Characters who have appeared in all books Category:Male characters Category:Characters from The Revolution Category:Angels sided with Heaven Category:Characters with allies Category:Characters with enemies Category:Single characters Category:First season character Category:Second season character Category:Third season character Category:Fourth season character Category:Fifth season character Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters with blonde hair Category:Characters with blue eyes